1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle wheel raising devices and more particularly to a vertically adjustable inclined ramp onto which a wheel may be driven for horizontally supporting a vehicle on an incline of the earth's surface.
When occupying permanently parked mobile homes or recreational vehicles it is desirable that the mobile home or vehicle be leveled. Such leveling is necessary for proper operation of some appliances, such as refrigerators, however, the act of leveling the frame of such vehicles, when parked on an incline of the earth's surface, is not easily accomplished and is at best a time consuming operation involving the use of jacks or supporting blocks.
This invention provides a vertically adjustable ramp, one for each wheel necesssary to be elevated to level a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose inclined ramps for elevating one end of the vehicle above the surface of the earth for access to the undercarriage of the vehicle in which these ramps are generally of the fixed position type, some of which may be collapsed for storage but generally do not provide means for varying the incline of the wheel supporting portion of the ramp.
Other patents disclose inclined ramp members generally for the purpose of lifting vehicle wheels wherein the ramp may be collapsed after a jack or block is placed under the vehicle axle or understructure for the purpose of releasing the ramp member from a wheel supporting position and changing a vehicle tire. These patents similarly do not provide a means for varying the incline of the Wheel supporting portion thereof.
This invention provides a simply constructed, easily operated vehicle wheel support featuring a two-piece hingedly connected ramp which may be vertically adjusted between a horizontal position and a maximum angle of elevation to vary the incline and support a vehicle wheel thereon.